


Amulet

by ricochet



Series: Five Sentence Fics [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: Dorian gives Bull a gift





	Amulet

It takes Dorian the better part of two months to make.

The magic involved is groundbreaking. By the end of the project Dorian can prroduce fade touched ores and materials at will, and imbue mundane objects with combinations of spells that wouldn’t have occurred to him before the breach and all that followed.

Far more importantly Dorian can now make a lifeward amulet that will not shatter when activated; one that can be effective more than once.

The day he hangs it around The Iron Bull’s neck his hands shake, but Bull's eyes are steady on his, grateful, and proud.


End file.
